Unexpected Love
by Mrs.EdwardAMCullen
Summary: Bella's make's one mistake, and end's up ruining sombody's car. Who? She doesn't know. Until she has her first day on the job. So what happens when these two embark on a love that could go seriously wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys, this is my new story. Unexpected love. You all will remember the little thing that you voted for well some of you didn't vote. If you did on the count of three we say shame. ONE... Two... Three... SHAME. Haha. Just kidding, your reading the story now and that is all that matters.**

**Okay if you guys are ready ****Just Shut Up and Kiss Me****. I am so, so, so, so, sorry I will not be writing that, yet. I am going to take some time to write all of my other stories and finish ****The Boss****. So i just want to apologize for that, i liked the ideas that I got and I was excited to write it, but then I began this one. But trust me it will be up, hopefully (I whisper very low, so no one can hear.) Just kidding.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. In this story in each chapter I will have both point of view's. I know I rock. I really liked to start this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.**

**I would like to thank my Beta SPOONS Secret Agent Alice. Thank you for betaing (On my computer it says that it is not a word, but it is. I made it a word. Growls at computer)**

**I hope you like and then review, tell me how it is and if I should continue. Then tell me if it is out of character.**

**PLEASE CONTINUE NOW.**

* * *

_**BPV (Alice and Bella's apartment is on my computer.)**_

My best friend Alice and I moved to the big apple as they call it to work at the New York Times. Alice's parents and mine bought us a two bedroom apartment in New Gram Park Avenue. It was a beautiful apartment that they had furnished and decorated. As we walked into the apartment and looked around I couldn't help but be amazed. The house looked like it belonged to a celebrity. The kitchen was well done, with cherry wood cabinets, the latest appliances, and marble counter tops. The dining room which was a little outside of the kitchen was black, and sat around four people.

You could tell that Alice's mother had decorated because of the way it looked. The whole house had paintings on the walls and all of the colors blended together perfectly. The living room was black tables, but all of the couches were red, which matched the foyer, which had a red chair in it. They matched all the red rugs, but it was a different story when we got to our rooms.

Mine had the best view, with a walk in closet and my private bathroom. Thank the lord for that, I thought. The bedroom was a shade of blue going from midnight blue to sky blue. I just loved it. Alice on the other had had everything I had; except for her room was every shade of pink. Knowing Alice, she probably made her mother make it pink.

Alice was squealing in delight as her small pixie like figure danced around the house. The first thing she had told me when we got of the plain was that we had to go shopping and god did I dread the minute that, that would happen.

"Isn't the house B-E-A-utiful Bella." (Joey says that in Full House) I just proceeded to nod my head to tell her that I was listening as I walked around the apartment. I stopped at the living room window and looked down at the street to see all of the people walking around.

We lived on the 16th story in the apartment building and I could barely see the people at the bottom of the building. When we had first walked in we were greeted by a door man by the name of Cameron. He was a polite old man, who showed us his kids, and wife that had died about two years ago. We promised him that we would invite him over for dinner with his kids some time, because he reminded me a great deal of my father.

My mother and father had separated when I was born, and I moved with my mother to Phoenix, Arizona. But when I started freshmen year I moved back to Forks, Washington where I met my best friend Alice, and since then we have been inseparable. We attended college together, and both majored in journalism, except Alice minored in design, and I in English literature. When we graduated college we decide to move to New York to hit off our new lives.

We had come up about three weeks ago and got an interview at the New York Times sending us into a wave of panic. What if one of us didn't make the job, what if none of us made the job? When we first walked into the office we were interviewed by the current editor. Carlisle Cullen, he astounded me, he was making me laugh during my interview, and began to explain to me about his family. He told me that him and his wife Esme, were going to be settling down, and were giving the company over to their son Edward who would be the Editor In Chief, and Emmett who would be Co-editor in chief. He explained to me about the needs of working on the paper, and how The New York Times was the best News paper in the world. When I left my interview, Carlisle shook my hand and led me out of the building finishing his story about when Emmett was six years old and stuffed a toy car into the Thanksgiving turkey.

I had guessed Alice interview went well because when she got back to the hotel she was as chipper as could be. A week later I got the call around nine 'o clock telling me that I had gotten the job. Alice was quiet for once in her life until her phone rang. She was bouncing so high and tackled me to the floor when she got the job.

We danced around Forks getting congratulations and such, and when we got onto the plane was when the whole thing hit me. I was moving and who knew when I was coming back. Alice was bouncing in the seat next to me, and when the plane took off all I could think about was that if was going to make a name for myself, I couldn't do that in the small town of Forks, Washington.

Alice and I didn't have to work until Monday which gave us three days to unpack and explore the beautiful city of New York. It was around two o clock and Alice and I decided to go out and shop for food, then come back and unpack, and get some takeout.

We headed down 61st street looking for a grocery store which we found about a couple of blocks away. While walking to the grocery store we came across a bagel place called H & H Bagels. Alice and I decided that we were going to be going there for breakfast and entered **Balducci's**,

When we walked into the store I was dumbfounded. This was where you wanted to shop if you liked to cook. I walked into the store with Alice hot on my heels and walked into the deli section. We walked around the store just checking things out when we finally started to get the stuff we needed. All of their fruits and vegetable were delivered that day and were the finest of New York the sign said, but knowing me I checked every one while picking them out.

"This place is amazing, Bella." Alice said as she bounced over to me.

"I know right, I love it." By now I was bouncing with Alice and I was sure we looked like we were tourists. I was the first to calm down and that was only because I was falling toward the floor. I reached for anything and everything, I was holding two apples in my hand and when I fell I heard both of them make a splatting noise, and the sound of glass breaking. My hands were scraped and I had a small hole in my jeans from where I fell.

I looked up only to see a silver Volvo with a hole in the window and a very pissed off driver. I stood up dumbfounded for words. The man who I hadn't clearly looked at yet was standing before me, I could see in his beautiful piercing green eyes all the anger he was about to implode on me. I was trying to hold back tears and talk. I was the first to try to talk to him and when I saw him, I couldn't get a word out. He had the most unusual bronze hair like a penny. His beauty reminded me of Adonis, the way his hair looked to be messed up, but perfect. From the outside of his clothing you could see that he was lanky, but well built, his eyes were memorizing, and then I remembered my eyes were traveling his body and I forgot that he was fuming.

"I am so, so sorry." I spat out. "I am so going to pay for it, I tripped and I was looking at the apples, and I let go of the apples." I was blushing profusely, and I so wanted to die on the spot.

"Your right, you are going to pay for it. I would like your number, and then we can talk about how much this will cost." He was clenching his fists and I could have sworn his eyes were green, but now they were just pitch black. I gave him my number, and told him to ask for Bella. I was surprised when he walked into the store and didn't even bother to tell me his name. I had Alice go back into the store to pay for the food, while I sat on the curb and looked at the broken glass of the Volvo.

"The glass isn't going to mend itself back together, Bella." Alice said to me as she danced over to stand on the side of the curb. "Hey do you know how many people probably spit or even peed were you are sitting right now." And I was off the floor in a second I tried to steady myself while Alice beside me giggling I guess trying to break the guilt that I felt.

"I feel so guilty Alice, the first day I'm here, and I have to be a klutz and ruin some guy's car. Can you believe that? Come let's go home so I can wallow in self pity." With that we made our way to our house.

* * *

**_EPV (Edward's apartment is on my profile.)_ **

About seven months ago my parents told me that I was going to be taking over the paper along with Emmett. When I heard Emmett's name I groaned, why did I have to work with Emmett.

"What's that for, huh, think you're too stuck up for me." Emmett commented when my groan came out. "Well I'll have you know Mr. Prude the only reason I am doing this is because the last time I went into the paper there was this hot blond, and she likes smart guys so I have to show her that I am smart, got that." He said poking my shoulder.

We had been working on the paper for seven and a half months getting everything straight, and all. Being Emmett and I was hard. Most guys wanted to be us and most girls wanted to be with us. We were the top paid bachelors in New York City, and were constantly followed around by the press.

I groaned as I unlocked my apartment. Emmett and I were going to be talking about the family business, and then Emmett began to ramble on about this hot new girl, as he called her. I walked over to my window and looked out to the Hudson River, I had barely moved into this apartment when I was looking for a place close to the paper. My mother being my mother renovated it. I had chosen the color white and black. Everything was those two colors. All of the furniture, and walls were white and all of the tables, and floors were black.

Emmett continued to talk about this girl while I droned him out. When he was finally done talking, I headed out for some groceries because I was very low on food. As I walked out to my baby I hopped into it and left Emmett in my apartment. Part of me thought that, it was a bad idea. That he could destroy my house, but I knocked it off as I got out of my car. I was heading into the store when she fell. All I saw was the brown hair go flying and the fruit fall out of her hand. I was watching the girl intently trying to figure out if I should catch her, when I heard the breaking glass. My head swiftly moved to my car to see my car's window broken. My hand clenched and I tried my hardest not to kill the girl that just smashed my window. She slowly got up and then flipped her hair backwards, she smelled like strawberries and freesia. I glared at the girl and then looked back at my car.

I faced back to the woman only to be captivated by her deer in the head light brown eyes. I looked at the simple woman, and I couldn't get a word out. I looked back into her breathtaking eyes and saw them fill with tears. I wanted to tell her that it was okay and that it could be repaired, but I was too stubborn and continued to glare at this breathtaking woman. She was the first one to talk breaking me out of my trance.

"I am so, so sorry." She said looking like she was going to drop down and beg for forgiveness. "I am so going to pay for it, I tripped and I was looking at the apples, and I let go of the apples." Her cheeks began to blush profusely, and I wanted to run my hand down her cheeks.

"Your right you are going to pay for it. I would like your number, and then we can talk about how much this will cost." I didn't mean for it to sound harsh, but it came out that way. The girl by the name of Bella gave me her number and I walked into the store with a second glance.

I was walking among the isle when Bella's very short friend came up behind me and started to talk. "My friend is really sorry. She's usually a really big klutz, and I just know what happened out there is tearing her apart. Stuff like this always happens, but never has she damaged somebody else's things. I should probably get back out there now. Bye." She hadn't even let me get a word out of my mouth before she ran off.

I walked to the door and saw the short girl standing next to Bella "The glass isn't going to mend itself back together, Bella." She said as she stood next to Bella. "Hey do you know how many people probably spit or even peed were you are sitting right now." With that Bella hopped off the floor stumbling a little bit. The woman beside Bella giggling, and I lowly chuckled.

"I feel so guilty Alice, the first day I'm here, and I have to be a klutz and ruin some guy's car. Can you believe that? Come let's go home so I can wallow in self pity." I felt bad for Bella, but at the same time I felt bad for my car, this woman had just cost me a great deal of money.

I walked into the store and called Emmett to come pick me up and explained my story. The whole time he was asking if Bella and her friend were hot. I hung up the phone and called a tow truck. I then proceeded to shop until I saw a burly man walk into the store, and Emmett yell something at me.

"Dude do you know you have a hole in your window?" He asked.

"Yes, Emmett, that is why you are picking me up and that is why I called you." A look of understanding crossed his face.

"Oh." He said and then hunched over laughing his booming laugh. And with that I paid for my food and headed home.

* * *

**Hello everybody, did you guys like it? I really enjoyed writing it. I was thinking that I was going to do both points of view in each chapter. So it's like you get a double win. Yeah. So how did you guys like it. If you did, please review, and tell me. I was trying to figure out how I was going to ****make Edward really mad, and Bella feel guilty, and the first thing that popped into my head was Edward's car, because he doesn't really care about anything, but that and Bella, and he doesn't have Bella ****yet****. (Clue word underlined.)**

**HeHe. So whats going to happen. You're just going to have to stay tuned and review for the next chapter. **

**I would like to give a special thanks to my Beta SPOONS Secret Agent Alice. You like so totally rock. (Imagine the turtle from Finding Nemo say this)**

**I would love to have you all review for this chapter and tell me if you like it.**

**I am so excited to write this story. **

**LOVE YOU ALL LOTS!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys. Want to know what I noticed. This story is way longer then any of my other stories. Well I promise they will all be getting bigger chapters, but it will take me longer to be getting them out. Sorry, but hey longer chapter.**

**So how did you guys like the last chapter. Well I guess you liked it if you are still reading, or your just trying to see if it got better. I like the first one better then the second. HEHE**

**I hope you guys will all review and thanks if you did for the last chapter. They difinatly make me update faster. Cough hint Cough. **

**There will no Edward and Bella face to face yet, but in the next chapter everything will be figured out. So stay tuned.**

**You may now continue.**

**BPV**

Alice and I walked into the apartment around ten minutes after we had left the grocery store. Alice walked into the kitchen to put all of the items away, while I went and sat in the living room. Alice walked into living room to see me with my head in my hands, sitting in self pity.

"Bella come on it not like you're ever going to see that guy again. The only thing that you are going to be doing together is paying for him to fix his car." That made me feel better, that there was the thing of I would never see him again, after we I paid for the car repairs.

"You're right I should just get over it. It's not like I will see him again. So what do you want to do after we unpack?" I said hopping off of the couch and heading to the boxes labeled living room. We didn't have very much because the house was already decorated, but we did have some things. While looking through the box we saw all of the pictures from our teen years and college years. We put them up on top of the black table by the entrance of the apartment. Then we walked back into the living room and kitchen putting up our basic kitchen utensils and knick knacks.

"I can't wait to star work. Can you just imagine working at the New York Times? I can't believe I got the style section of the paper. That's probably because they saw how good I looked and thought, 'hey why not put this girl, who has the most amazing shoes in the style section.'" I rolled my eyes at Alice she always thought so highly of herself sometimes.

"Or," I said, before Alice cut me off.

"Don't you dare ruin my fun Bella; you know they gave you the book section because you look smart." Or it could involve that I minored in English literature, and you minored in design, I thought. I raised my hands in surrender as I walked over to my computer only stumbling twice to look for takeout. We decided on a Chinese restaurant a little ways away from our place, so our food would get here quicker. Then we began to unpack.

I heard a knock at the door, and went and grabbed my purse as Alice answered the door. "Hello, how much will this all be?" She asked, grabbing the food and putting it on the side table, jumping enthusiastically and checking through the back to make sure it was all there.

"Hello." I said as the delivery guy eyed Alice like she was on crack. "She's not on drugs," I said as he chuckled. "So how much will it cost for everything?" I asked.

"It will be 28.29." He said. I dug through my purse getting out one twenty, one five, three dollars, a quarter, and four pennies. All the while having this guy look me up and down, like a piece of meat. Alice walked over to mi iHome and plugged in her iPod. She was skimming the songs at I got plates and utensils out and put them on the table. When she found a song, she pressed play and danced over to the table where she sat across from me and began to eat.

"Hey did you hear about the twins that were separated at birth." Alice shook her head no and I continued. "Well I guess they saw each other in a store, and now she is suing the hospital for 4.7 million dollars." I guess I had lost Alice in my news because in the next moment all she said was, "What store." I rolled my eyes and continued to eat.

"So were going shopping tomorrow, right?" I might as well get this whole shopping thing over and shook my head yes. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and when we were done, we washed our plates and put them in the dish washer. "Hey I'm feeling kind of tired I think I'm going to go to bed, are you going to be okay by yourself?" She asked leaning in the door way.

"Of course, I am a big girl." I said Alice just giggled and walked into her room, but before she entered she turned around and looked at me.

"This is a good thing, Bella." She then walked into the room and gently closed the door.

I knew this was a good thing, I mean; I would only be about three positions under the editor. It would be editor in chief, co-editor in chief, and then all the editors of their section. When we got the call telling us this I was astounded, we had barely graduated college, yet they were willing to make us the head of a section. Of course it would still being going through the co-editor in chief and the editor in chief, but we still got to boss people around. I had gotten the art section, while Alice got the design section, much to her and my pleasure.

I went and sat in the window seat thinking about how our first days on the job were going to be. I looked out at the still busy streets of New York and looked up at the sky to see that there were no stars; all I could see were the lights of the city.

The thing I loved about living in a small town was that at night you could sit in your back yard and look at all the stars. That was probably what I was going to miss the most, as I looked at the stars. I looked at the clock, on the wall by the dining room table to see that it just turned ten thirty. I had been thinking for the last hour about everything. I got up and stretched my legs and arms as I headed to my room.

I didn't bother to shower; I was too tired from sitting there for so long, so I walked over to my dresser to look for a pair of pajamas that Alice, of course, bought me. I think her words were 'Bella, why do you dress like an old lady? Even my mom has better style.' So we went shopping where Alice thought that she had to buy me every piece of clothing she thought looked cute on me. I had to admit that what she picked was cute, as I got out my turquoise dress pajamas. It was a spaghetti strap with ivory lace and a scoop neckline. Then, at the bottom, it had a ruffled hem with the same ivory lace. I quickly slipped on the pajamas and made my way to my bed.

When I lied down, I thought about the man that I had met at the grocery store. The man that looked so angry in his extravagant eyes. I thought about the way his eyes were a peaceful emerald green, then turned black as coal. I then drifted off to sleep dreaming about a man I didn't even know the name of.

The next morning, I was woken up by somebody jumping on my bed. I turned over and buried my head in my pillow only to have Alice dog pile me and then break down into giggles. I peeped at her through the one eye that I had let open, to see her laughing manically. "Alice, go away." I said examining her clothing. The first thing that popped into my head was owls. The top was a Cami with owl print all around. It had a brown trim with a tie in front of the sweetheart neckline. She had a pair of owl print boxers, with both of the sides slit and multicolored owls. I then began to giggle while stuffing my head back into my pillow.

I finally got out of bed when Alice began to get a bowl of water to pour on me. "Okay Bella, so here are the plans for today. We are going to go and get the paper for you, and then we will go to H & H Bagels for breakfast. We will then proceed to walk down to the shopping district to buy clothing; of course we will be getting clothes for work too. Now, that we have that all figured out, what are you going to wear today…" Alice then began to look through my closet for what I was going to wear. I ended up in a simple pair of brown shorts, a blue shirt, and pair of brown shoes with blue laces. I looked at Alice get these things out of closet and thought about how she made everything match. I, on the other hand, would have grabbed something totally different.

Alice pushed me into the bathroom and told me to shower and change and then we would meet in the living room. That was weird; Alice never let me get ready by myself.

"Alice are you okay?" I asked her putting my hand up to her forehead.

"Of course silly why wouldn't I be?" She replied jumping away from my hand and bouncing to the door.

"You're going to let me get dressed by myself." I said, Alice being as short as a child stuck her tongue out at me and then bounced to her room

I took a shower using my strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and my freesia body wash. When I got out of the shower, I dried myself and then put my hair up and began to get dressed. I was putting on my underwear, when I heard my phone ring. I hopped out of the bathroom while putting on my shorts and grabbed my phone to see an unknown number. I flipped open my phone and greeted the person on the other line with a simple hello.

"Hello." I asked taking the towel out of my hair and putting on my shirt while still holding the phone to my ear.

"Hello, is this Bella?" I dropped the towel I was drying my hair with at the sound of the silky voice of the man whose window I had broken.

"Y-yes, this is Bella." I said stumbling over my words.

"Well I was just calling to tell you that, tomorrow I am picking up my car from its repairs and was wondering if you would like to meet me there, or should I just send you the bill." I, of course, would like to get the exact amount of money so in my head I decided that I would meet him there and talk to the dealer and apologize once again.

"I guess I will just meet you there. Umm, hold on let me go get a pen and paper and you can tell me where the place is." I stumbled into the living room and stubbed my toe on the coffee table only to curse into the phone.

"Excuse me." The man said on the other line.

"I'm sorry I just rammed my toe into the coffee table." All I heard was the faint chuckle on the other line and then I found the paper and pen I was looking for in the kitchen… in the fridge. "Can you hold on a minute?" I said, while I turned into the living room "Alice, why the hell is the paper and pad in the refrigerator." I heard another chuckle come from the other line and my heart skipped a beat.

"Because, I accidentally burned it and it needed to cool down." So you put it in the fridge. I rolled my eyes as I went and sat at the dining room table.

"Okay, I'm ready." Out of nowhere a pair of socks where thrown at my head. "Damn it Alice, stop or I am not going shopping with you." Again, I heard another chuckle.

"I'm sorry my roommate is crazy, and has an addiction to shopping. So what was the address?" I wrote down the address, and then double checked to make sure I got it right.

"Okay well I have to be going. I have to go to work." And with that the man on the other line hung up. I took a deep breath and then went to my room to brush my hair and put on my tennis shoes.

"Okay Alice, let's go." And with that we headed out.

We were getting the paper when we ran into a tall slender blond woman who took my breath away by her beauty. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She said when she bumped into us.

"Oh no it's okay, we do it all the time; it's about time somebody did it to us." Alice said with a giggle, while the blond woman began to giggle to.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie." That was a fairly old fashioned name.

"Hi Rosalie, I'm Bella and the crazy loon over there is Alice." Rosalie cracked a smile.

Alice finally spoke up and decided that when you meet somebody on the street you have to invite them for coffee. "Well hello Rosalie, Bella and I here were about to go and get coffee, would you like to come with us?" It looked like she was hesitating for a moment before she had her answer.

"Sure, I don't have work for another ten minutes I could walk up there and get a coffee with you girls." We headed to the H & H Bagels and walked into the coffee shop to only be hit with the coffee aroma.

"So Rosalie, how long have you lived in New York?" Alice asked.

"I actually just moved here when I got a job at the New York Times." Really, she works at the New York Times?

"Really, Bella and I work there." Alice was jumping in excitement now, and the waiter was had a look in his eyes that asked if she needed anymore coffee. "Yeah we are the head of the fashion and arts department." She said still rattling on.

"Oh, I work in the fashion department, so you're the new fashion editor." Rosalie said looking at Alice and ordering her drink. "Well this job should get better."

"Here you go ma'am here is your coffee." I saw his eyes go to her chest and then back up to her face, and Rosalie got a look of disgust on her face and walked back to Alice and me with the drinks. "Well here you go ladies. I guess I will see you guys on Monday, and I would love to go shopping with you Alice."

"Bye Rosalie, we will see you on Monday too, I'm glad to have you in my department."

We finished our coffee and then headed for the worst part of my day. Shopping.

**EPV**

Emmett dropped me off at my apartment and walked up with me. "So tell me more about this girl, except for she broke your car window. Because if she was hot then I don't think you should have yelled at her." Why does whenever we talk about a girl Emmett refer to her as hot or sexy. Why can't it be beautiful or exquisite? No it has to be hot and sexy. Emmett. (You know how girls say 'men' when they do something stupid. Well think of it that way.)

"If you don't stop it Emmett, I am going to kick you out of my apartment." Though he knew I wouldn't, he stopped anyway. I walked into the kitchen where I put all of the food away, and then, walked into the pantry to get a snack. I settled on water and a pack of small chips as I went and sat on the couch next to Emmett, who was watching the game.

We had sat on the couch for around 3 hours until the game ended and then Emmett began to get up and dig through my cabinets. "Okay, so dad told me the work plan." I walked into the kitchen to see Emmett come out of the cabinet with peanut butter and jelly. I didn't even know I had that.

"Yeah, he told me that we have two new girls that are going to be the head of art and design so…" Of course Emmett wouldn't be worried in that.

"So how hot do you think they are?" He asked. I went up to him and hit him upside the head then proceeded to push him out of my apartment. "What, I was just asking."

"Go home Emmett, we have to up early tomorrow to go to work." I said slamming my door in his face.

I wasn't feeling very hungry and walked into my bathroom to shower and get to sleep. As I was showering I thought about everything today. The beautiful woman that destroyed my car window, but I couldn't help not being mad. When I heard her and her friend talking I couldn't help, but be upset with myself for yelling at her. I walked out of the shower and thought about the way her hair smelled when she flipped it. The way her hair wrapped itself around her heart shaped face, like she was trying to hide herself from me. I remember her brown eyes the way they looked like she was in trouble they got as big as plates, and I couldn't help, but love them. I put on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and then slid into bed only to have dreams about the one and only Bella.

**(Bet you think I am going to stop it there. No, I have to start his morning.)**

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping; telling me it was five thirty in the morning. I rolled over and turned it off and then got out of bed. I walked into my kitchen and began to make coffee. I put the coffee beans into the coffee pot, and then went to get dressed. I put on a suit for the paper and then I went and grabbed my coffee.

I grabbed everything that I would need for the office and then walked out of my house and to Emmett's car were he was waiting. "Gosh you take longer than a girl to get ready." I rolled my eyes at him and then told him we had to make a stop at the dealer where my car was. He nodded his head and then we made our way down New York traffic.

When we got to the dealer I saw my car and winced when I saw it no longer had a window. "Hello, can I help you?" the engineer asked.

"Yeah, that's my car, I was wondering how much it was going to be and when it was going to be finished." I replied trying to stay away from the man cover in dirt.

"Oh, you have the fancy silver Volvo?" I nodded my head. "Well the car should be finished by tonight, but you can come and get it in the morning." He said putting his hand on the back of my suit and leading me to the car. "See, we already knocked out the broken window, and now we just need to put it in and clean up the glass on the inside of the car." I looked inside and sure

enough there was glass all over the seat. I walked away from the car and proceeded to call Bella the woman that broke the window.

It took three rings before I heard somebody pick up the phone "Hello." A woman asked…

"Hello, is this Bella?" I asked trying to find the woman that broke my window.

"Y-yes, this is Bella." I smiled at hearing her stutter; even though it was weird, I found it very lovely.

"Well I was just calling to tell you that, tomorrow I am picking up my car from its repairs and was wondering if you would like to meet me there, or should I just send you the bill?" Part of me wanted to see her again, and if I told her she could come with me then I could see her, but I still gave her the option of getting the bill by mail.

"I guess I will just meet you there. Umm, hold on let me go get a pen and paper and you can tell me where the place is." She said, on the other line I heard a curse word go through the phone and wonder why it was said.

"Excuse me." I said, I don't think that you say that when you are on the phone with somebody.

"I'm sorry I just rammed my toe into the coffee table." So she was clumsy just like her friend had said. I chuckled; thinking about her bouncing around on one foot looking for a pad of paper and pen."Can you hold on a minute?" She asked, while I was on hold, I leaned against the good side of my car and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Alice, why the hell is the paper and pad in the refrigerator?" I chuckled when I heard these words come out of her mouth. Who puts that kind of stuff in the fridge, and then I heard the reply, and Emmett looked at me like I was crazy.

"Because, I accidentally burned it and it needed to cool down." I heard her friend say.

"Okay, I'm ready." I then heard more yelling. "Damn it Alice, stop or I am not going shopping with you." Again another chuckle escaped my lips.

"I'm sorry my roommate is crazy, and has an addiction to shopping. So what was the address?" She double checked the address and then Emmett began pointing to the nonexistent watch on his hand, telling me we had to go.

"Okay well I have to be going. I have to go to work." I said as I hung up the phone and made my way to Emmett's car. I opened a magazine that was sitting in Emmett's car that had a title of us on the front and flipped to the page and began to read. 'Will Edward and Emmett Cullen ever settle down or stay the playboys of New York for, forever'" I groaned as Emmett looked at what I was reading. "Why do you even have this in your car Emmett?" Emmett just chuckled and put it back into the bag.

"Rose asked me if I could get her a copy of it." Who was Rose?

"Who's this Rose woman?" I asked

"Rose is the hot girl in the office, the one that works in the design department." He sounded like I should have known that.

"Okay." I said while rolling my eyes I then began to look out to the streets of New York City hoping to see the beautiful browned hair woman who had broken my window.

**So did you guys like this chapter. It took me forever, because when I was thinking I kept staring off into space, and I am going to be having a poll up on whether Edward and Bella should live in the same building.**

**So I hope you guys are officially on summer break, it means more writing, and reading. Yeah.**

**I would like to thank SPOONS Secret Agent Alice for being my beta, and did you guys know it was her birthday on Sunday. Yay. **

**Please review I love them so much and they make me love you. HEHE. My laugh if you didn't know.**

**LOVE YOU ALL LOTS!!**

**BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY YOU GUYS. I hope you guys like my story and a special thanks to SPOONS Secret Agent Alice my beta. **

**I hope you guys will review and continue to read.**

**BPV**

Alice and I walked around the shopping district for clothing. We were walking around looking at stores when Alice stopped in front of Nordstrom. "I'm not going in there Alice." All she did was look at me and pout I've known Alice long enough that, that is how she gets me to do the things she wants. So I immediately slapped my hand over my eyes and continued to walk, well I tried to walk. Alice grabbed my hand and began to push me into the store. For such a small person, she was really strong. People watched us as Alice walked straight into the work section. (They have one of those.)

"Alice, I don't want to." I whined as Alice began to look at the clothing.

"You will, and you will enjoy it." Alice said in a demanding voice.

"What are you going to do to me?" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest and putting more weight on one of my legs while leaning over.

"I..." Alice thought about what she was going to do then it finally popped into her head like a light bulb. "I won't take you shopping for three weeks." I thought about this as she continued to stare at me. I straitened up and walked over to one of the racks and began to look through them and then turned to Alice.

"Make it four weeks and you have yourself a deal." Alice jumped up in enthusiasm and began to hop around.

I was looking at some of the dresses when I came across one that caught my eye. Apparently Alice noticed me looking at it because she jumped over and pulled if off the rack. "Oh My Gosh Bella, this would look so good on you." And with that she pushed me into a dressing room. The dress was a black shirt dress with a paper bag waist. It had buttons go down to the waist, where there was sash that you tied, and then there was an ivory trim. I put on the dress and then looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit it did look very cute.

"Bella, get your little butt out here, before I go in there." Alice yelled through the dressing room door. I walked out of the dressing room only to have Alice jump on me. "We so have to by this Bella, you look… Oh My Gosh, there are no words to the way you look. Now get in there so you can change." She said pushing me back into the dressing room.

"What you aren't going to get anything." I asked turning around in the door and looking at her.

"I already have mine, it's at the counter. Now hurry up, we still have to get your outfit for your mystery man, tomorrow." I had the mistake of telling Alice that the guy whose car I had broken,

told me to meet him tomorrow. Alice had this idea that the only reason he gave me the option to meet him there was so that he could see me tomorrow. I on the other hand just thought she was crazy, and the only reason why he wanted me to come was so that I could see the bill myself, but in the back of my mind I hoped it was the other one. I would never tell Alice that I thought this, I mean, I barely met this guy yesterday, and when I did, it wasn't on good circumstances.

Alice was buying the clothing as I got dressed and when I walked out she was by the door standing there. "What I don't get to see you in your dress?" I asked.

"No, you can see it Monday when we go to work." She said bouncing across the street to Wet Seal.

"Alice I don't need new clothes for a guy I'm going to meet because I broke his car." I said as we went and looked at the jeans.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Even if you were doing something totally different you always want to look good. That is why we are buying you clothes." She said as if I should have known that.

Alice walked down the isle of jeans making a stack in my arms, and blew off every sales woman that came to help us. I let Alice talk me into a pair of dark low rise skinny jeans. While we headed for the shirt I was going to wear. I draped the pair of pants over my arm as I looked at the shirts. I was walking to another rack when a shirt caught my eye.

I walked over to the shirt it was nothing extravagant, but I liked it. It was a short sleeve shirt with a boat neckline and on the side it had a Flur De Li screen print with tiny jewel details. Of course when Alice saw me looking at it she ran to the cash register and paid for it.

I walked out of the store mad that Alice didn't even bother to ask if I liked the shirt she just bought for me. I blew it off because when Alice walked out of the store, it just meant that we were moving on to the next thing on the list.

We had gotten home around seven o'clock. After we shopped, I immediately walked into the kitchen and prepared the easiest thing we had; spaghetti.

As the water boiled, I went into Alice's bedroom. "Hey Alice I'm going to take a quick shower, can you put the noodles in the water when it boils and then put the sauce into the pan and let it cook stirring occasionally." Alice nodded her head from inside of her closet.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to put this stuff in your room when I'm done and I will leave your clothes for tomorrow out." I just shut her door and went to take my shower. Letting the hot water sooth my tense muscles and letting the scent of my shampoo and body wash, surround me.

I walked out of the shower and put on my pink boy shorts pajamas and walked into the kitchen to see Alice finishing up dinner. We ate in silence and all you could hear was the clink of forks hitting the glass plates. When we had finished, Alice danced over to the computer and sat down.

"Hey Bella, what do you want to do tomorrow when you get home."Alice asked flipping through computer shopping catalogs.

"I think I might just relax, you know. Get ready for work before we actually have lives." Alice giggled and continued to scroll down the page.

"Well I guess I'll just ask Rosalie to go shopping and we'll bring you something back." What!

"So, you're not going to take me with you?" I asked fully suspecting she was lying, but she didn't move from her spot or laugh.

"Of course Bella, we made a deal. I took you shopping today, so now you get four weeks off. I am still going to buy you clothes, though, so it's still a win-win situation." Of course I should have thought of that.

"Okay." I said grabbing Romeo and Juliet and sitting by the window. I was reading the book for at least an hour before I stifled a yawn. I got out of the chair to see that Alice had already gone to bed. I walked into the hall and up to my room, peaking into Alice's room to see if she was in there. After I headed to my bed and set my alarm clock for six, seeing as I was meeting Edward at seven thirty, and the walk to the dealer was about ten minutes, fifteen in New York traffic.

As I drifted off to sleep, I caught sight of the moon sitting outside my window. Maybe by some chance one day I would be able to see the stars, in this city of New York.

(I was going to stop right here and do Edward's, but decided not to.)

I woke up the next morning from a dreamless sleep and walked into Alice's room to see her already getting ready. "Hey, you're already up?" I asked leaning on her door.

"Yeah, Rose and I are going early today because she doesn't have work today, and she needs an outfit for her date on Friday." I just nodded my head as she sat on the bed and strapped on her heels. Alice has known me long enough to know that I don't do heels. Though she will put them on me for special events she didn't push the rest of the time.

"Okay well, I'm going to get dressed. You want to get coffee before we part ways?" Alice nodded her head as she brushed her teeth, and I walked back into my room to get ready.

I put on the clothes that we got at Wet Seal, and then put on the gray Coach sneakers Alice put out. I walked into the living room and grabbed my wallet and purse, and then headed over to the door where Alice was waiting surprisingly patient.

After getting coffee and talking to Alice I headed toward the dealer in hopes of apologizing to the man whose car I ruined. As I walked into view, I saw a man with bronze hair and also a man that looked like he could be a linebacker. He had curly brown hair and when he smiled he had two dimples on his cheeks that made him look like a teenage boy.

I walked up to them and immediately they stopped their conversation, but before they did I heard the end of it which sounded like 'she's hot'.

"Hello Bella." The bronzed haired Greek God said.

"Hello, um…" I don't know your name. "I'm sorry; you didn't tell me your name." The burly man looked at the Greek God like he couldn't believe what I had said.

"You are such a weirdo." The burly man said to him. "Hi my name is Emmett and this person is Edward, my socially retarded brother." I giggled while Edward hit his brother Emmett in the arm. I thought I heard there names before, but just blew over it because it would come to me naturally if I didn't pry.

We talked about the car and everything that I had to pay and I was surprised that the repairs were only two hundred dollars. Emmett continually tried to make me blush after he figured out that I blushed very easily.

"Stop it Emmett," I yelled.

"Oh come on Bella, you know you love it and me. Who doesn't love me, I look good in anything." I laughed at him. "Hey Bella, if it's summer, I get to wear a swim suit and show off my body, I bet you would love to see me topless." (Was watching this video on you tube and he says that except the name is Judy.)

"Shut up Emmett," I said hitting him on the arm as I brought my check book out and paid the two hundred dollar bill. "Okay well now that I have paid, I can leave." Emmett got a look on his face that made him looked like he was a tortured puppy, it really was disturbing. "Well I should probably get going; my roommate is probably waiting for me."

"Well goodbye, Bella." Again without a second glance Edward hopped into his car and Emmett came to give me a hug before he left. As they pulled out of the parking lot I watched them, turn around the corner and disappear from my view.

**EPV**

Emmett and I walked into work that morning and were greeted as usual. "Hello Mr. Cullen," Lauren said when she was me going into my office.

"Hello Lauren, do you have your article done for today?" I asked logging into my computer.

"Yep I have already sent it to you, and the print out copy is on your desk." She now proceeded to lean forward so that I could see down her shirt, but I had turned my attention to my computer.

"That was all I need Lauren, you can go now." She walked out of my office pouting, and when the door closed I exhaled the breath I was holding in, that girl put too much of whatever she wore, on.

I was sitting at my desk looking at papers Emmett had sent me and some of the writers, when Emmett popped into my office. I immediately, looked up from what I was doing and rubbed my eyes trying to get the stinging to go away. "Hey man, guess what?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett's happiness, while I sat here doing work, and he sat out there doing nothing, but talking to the new girl in the design section.

"What Emmett?" I asked trying to get him off my case and go back to doing whatever it was he was doing.

"I have a date for Friday, can you believe that? The press is going to go crazy when they find out." I hated that the press. They were always following us around, and whenever one of us went anywhere we would have the press on us. That is why all of our windows were tinted and we never really talked about where we were going unless it was in person and privately.

"Well that's nice Emmett. So who is this dinner with?" Emmett got the 'I just got a puppy for Christmas' look on his face and walked over to my desk and sat in the chair.

"It's with the hot blond Rosalie, dude. I've fallen hard. I mean I've dated girls, but none of them make me feel the way Rosalie does." Hadn't he just met her yesterday?

"Um Emmett, didn't you just meet Rosalie yesterday?" I asked leaning my chair backwards while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"So, it's like love at first sight." Of course it was, Emmett thought every girl was love at first sight.

"No, I know I love this girl, watch Edward Cullen I will prove you wrong. I love Rosalie Hale." And with that Emmett had left the office.

I left work around nine o' clock after Emmett, and Rosalie continued to talk about all of the stuff they had in common. I walked out of the office and passed all of the cubicles to make sure that everybody was gone before I closed the office for the night.

Once it was checked, I walked out of the building and walked the small distance to my apartment, I walked into the apartment and immediately went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and walked over to my answering machine seeing that I had two new messages. I pressed play and then went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich.

_**First message- Hello honey it's your mom. I just wanted to call and see how work was and to say hi. Well, bye honey, and I will see you on Friday.**_

_**Second message- Hello baby it's Tan... Message deleted.**_

I walked into the bathroom and finished my sandwich. As I cleaned myself off, I noticed how much I was looking forward to tomorrow. I got out of the showered and dried myself off, then

got into a pair of checkerboard pajama bottoms and then drifted off to sleep, dreaming about tomorrow.

I was sitting at the dealer with Emmett when I saw the brunette girl walk up to us. "Wow dude she's hot." I elbowed Emmett in the arm at the end of his sentence. He shouldn't be talking about my Bella like that. WHAT! Where the hell did that come from?

"Hello Bella." I said trying to get all of my thoughts of her being mine out of my head.

"Hello um…" What was the matter, did I do something wrong already? "I'm sorry; you didn't tell me your name." Oh yeah, Emmett looked like I was crazy.

"You are such a weirdo." He said to me. "Hi my name is Emmett and this person is Edward, my socially retarded brother."She giggled and I immediately smiled her laugh was beautiful like soft little wind chimes.

We talked about the car and everything that she had to pay and she was surprised that the repairs were only two hundred dollars. Emmett continually tried to make her blush after he figured out that she blushed very easily, and I loved to see him try.

"Stop it Emmett," She yelled.

"Oh come on Bella, you know you love it and me, who doesn't love me I look good in anything." I laughed at him, yeah right Emmett. "Hey Bella if it's summer, I get to wear a swim suit and show off my body, I bet you, Bella, would love to see me topless." Oh my god Emmett is so embarrassing.

"Shut up Emmett," she said hitting him on the arm as she brought her check book out and paid the two hundred dollar bill. "Okay well now that I have paid, I can leave." Emmett got a really weird look on his face. "Well I should probably get going; my roommate is probably waiting for me."

"Well goodbye Bella." I said and turning around only to hop into my car and drive off. Now I would never see her again.

**I hoped you guys like it and sorry for taking so long.**

**Please review they made me really happy. I also would like to tell you about this story that I am reading call "I'll Be" its on my favorites list it is just so cute.**

**LOVE YOU ALL LOTS!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating so quick, I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter, it only took me about half an hour, and I kept day dreaming so that must be a world record or something.**_

_**I just wanted to tell you guys that I am officially going into Harry Potter fan fiction. I am right now writing a Draco Ginny romance, and I would like that if you are interested to go and read it. Thank you.**_

_**Did you guys hear about this 14 year old girl you won 50,000 dollars for being the fastest texter in the world.**_

_**Please review, and I hope you like. **_

_**Please continue...**_

_**Bella's point of view:**_

"_Well goodbye, Bella." Again without a second glance Edward hopped into his car and Emmett came to give me a hug before he left. As they pulled out of the parking lot I watched them turn around the corner and disappear from my view._

I walked into the apartment and into my room to see it piled with shopping bags and a note.

_Hey, Rose and I bought you some things, because you couldn't be with us today, so meet us at our place, at six o'clock, for coffee and then we can head out for some dinner. Rose and I have something that we wanted to discuss with you._

I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was fifteen minutes till six, and it would take me about ten minutes to get to our place (It is now going to be called our place, so when you here that, they are talking about H&H Bagels okay.)

Alice and I began to call it this when, we had gone there four times in one day. So it was now 'our place'.

I walked down the busy streets of New York, and only stumbled twice. I walked into 'our place' and I was completely surrounded by the aroma of coffee beans and pastries of every kind.

I spotted a black haired bouncing ball of energy sitting in the middle of the coffee place, and immediately headed over towards it. Once in seeing distance, Alice bounced out of her seat and hurled herself at me, into a hug.

"Did you like the clothes that we bought you? Have you even looked at them? Rose and I have something to ask you. Do you want some coffee, I can go and get you some?" Alice babbled while she led me to the table. People from every direction looked at us, telling us with their eyes that they wanted her to shut up so they could get back to their conversation.

"Alice you need to calm down, or they are never going to allow us into this place ever again." Alice stopped bouncing, and minimized her voice to her 'inside voice' as she called it. I was pretty sure people could still her, but they had stopped staring.

"So do you want a coffee Bella?" Alice asked fully prepared to get me one. I just shook my head.

"No, but would you like to tell me what has got you so excited?" I asked.

"Okay now before you totally say no off the bat, I want you to think about it." Alice said, I just nodded my head at her telling her to continue. "I want Rosalie to move in with us, I saw her apartment Bella, it is ugly, even a homeless person wouldn't want to live in it. So what do you say?"

"Why do you think I would say no to that Alice? Of course you can move in with us Rosalie." I said putting my hand on top of hers, Rosalie just smiled, and then the two girls we up and out of their seats hugging me to them thanking me.

"Well that's good because the moving van should be at the house in less then twenty minutes." Alice said getting up and grabbing her purse, telling us she was ready to leave.

"What, so wait, you knew I would say yes? Were you just going to let her move in with us even if I said no? Not that I would Rosalie." I said to her after I directed my attention off of Alice.

"No it just happened to end up like this." Alice said, bouncing toward the door.

"Are you sure you are ready to live with Alice?" I asked Rosalie, while walking out the door. She shook her head, "Well then let's go and unpack you stuff and get some dinner. I am starved.

_AN: They had a spare Bedroom, like the guest bedroom, so if I said they only had a two bedroom apartment, make a mental note that it is now, a three bedroom apartment. Of course I am going to do Edward's point of view. That is next. But I am going to have a secret point of view before Edward._

_**Secret point of view: **__(If you can tell me who this person is, you are awesome.)_

I walked into my favorite coffee place and sat at a table in the back of the place. I heard the ring of the bell, telling everybody that a new person had just entered the coffee place.

Out of no where the girl about the size of a fourteen her old jumped up and began to yell at the top of her lungs. Her short, spiky hair was bouncing lightly, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her beautiful face. Her figure was amazing and all I wanted to do was wrap my hand around her and never let go.

The girls sat down and talked for about ten minutes, and I watched the short girl two feet smaller then me. If love at first sight was real, this was definitely it. I watched her get up and grab her purse getting ready to leave, but right before she left she turned to me and winked, and I could of swore I died and went to heaven.

_An: You guys will know who it is in the next chapter; I will have Alice describe this man that is madly in love with her. So who do you think it is?_

_**Edward's point of view: **__(What did Edward do for the rest of the day?)_

I pulled up to my apartment only to have Emmett pull in moments later. I so didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Hey Edward can I ask you a question?" Emmett asked keeping up with my pace and getting on to the elevator with me.

"What you're really asking, you're not just going to jump right in?" I sarcastically replied. I wasn't in the mood. I just blew of the most gorgeous woman for my car.

"No, but I thought I would be a little nice. So why were you so mean to Bella? She is, like, so cool. I should invite her for coffee sometime? I wonder if Rose would get mad if I did." Emmett ranted.

"I just want to be alone today, okay Emmett? So can you just leave?" I said walking off the elevator and leaving Emmett on it.

The rest of the day was a breeze I can hardly remember anything, only Bella, was on my mind. Why had I been so mean to her? She never was to me.

'You're just a jerk.'

'No, I'm not she just got on my nerves and broke my car.'

'She was beautiful don't you think.'

'Yeah, but who cares.'

'You are a jerk.'

God this girl is making me go crazy, I'm already talking to myself. I thought.

'Unless you already are crazy, and she just helped you get there.'

_**An: I now this one was really small I hope you guys like it, it's not as big as the other chapters, but it is one sixteen here and I am tired. Don't know how to spell exhausted (Oh hey I spelled it cool.)**_

_**Please review, I just love them**_

_**Thank you SPOONS Secret Agent Alice for being my awesome Beta.**_

_**Love you all lots!! Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I sinceraly apoligize for not having this chapter out like months ago, but you can all thank one person and that would be_

_Ps. Iloveyouforever_

_Thank you for getting me out of my little thing and making me write. So this chapter is dedicated to you and I just might do a one shot in your name and give you a virtual hug and cookie. If you want one ofcourse and if you are interested in Harry Potter I have just come up with an origanal story it's called Rose Potter so I would really like it if you went and read. _

_Now enough with my talking you may continue reading._

_SORRY--SORRY--SORRY--SORRY--SORRY--SORRY--SORRY--SORRY--SORRY--SORRY--SORRY_

Finally we had gotten Rose moved in to the apartment and her room decorated. Tired I headed up to bed to finally get some rest for the night, for tomorrow we all had to head to work.

My head snapped up as I felt something, or someone jump on my bed to wake me, and I grabbed the pillow hoping Alice would go away, but she was having none of that.

God how I hated her sometimes, after throwing me in to the shower blow drying my hair so it kind of flipped out and and then grabbing strands from both sides my head and clipping them in the back, after she pushed me into my room to get my dress on for work and then come back to get make up on.

How I so did not like make up, but to get it over with quickley I put the dress on then grabbed my purse put it one the bed grabbed my phone put it in my bag, as you can tell I am trying to prolong the moment when Alice will come into my room and drag me back into the bathroom for make up. I walked into the living room and saw Alice by the CD player while Rose was in the kitchen making coffee. Turning the music on full blast, Alice sat me on the coach and had her way with me.

The song Alice played screamed in the back ground and I knew it was Alice's song of the day,

Which just happens to be You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.

_You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend  
she's upset  
she's going off about  
something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor  
like i do_

i'm in my room  
it's a typical tuesday night  
i'm listening to the kind of music  
she doesn't like  
she'll never know your story  
like i do

The song actually wasn't bad at all, but when Alice found a song she stuck with it and played it over and over and over again.

_but she wears short skirts  
i wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain  
and i'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time_

if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
you belong with me.

Putting compact on me and a very medium amount of eyeliner, making the eye shadow bring out my eyes. and then putting a light blush on my cheeks.

Didn't she know I didn't need it by now.  
_  
walking the streets  
with you and your worn out jeans  
i can't help thinking  
this is how it ought to be  
laughing on a park bench  
thinking to myself  
hey, isn't this easy?_

and you've got a smile  
that could light up this whole town  
i haven't seen it in awhile  
since she brought you down  
you say you're fine  
i know you better than that  
hey whatchu doing  
with a girl like that

she wears high heels  
i wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain  
i'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time

Alice danced around me as Rosalie handed me a cup of coffee, which Alice immediately took it from me, making me pout and Rosalie to giggle, resulting in me glaring at her and then continuing to pout.

_  
if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
standing by and  
waiting at your backdoor  
all this time  
how could you not know  
baby  
you belong with me  
you belong with me._

instrumental

oh, i remember  
you driving to my house  
in the middle of the night  
i'm the one who makes you laugh  
when you know you're about to cry  
and i know your favorite songs  
and you tell me about your dreams  
think i know where you belong  
think i know it's with me

can't you see  
that i'm the one  
who understands  
been here all along  
so why can't you see?  
you belong with me.

Finally finishing up I enjoyed my coffee while Alice went and got dressed.

I went into my room to get everything ready for work and when Alice and Rose were done we headed out for our first day on the job.

THE-END-THE-END-THE-END-THE-END-THE-END-THE-END-THE-END-THE-END-THE-END-TH

_SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY._

_I want to apologize for no writing faster its been very hard to write, and i'm needing to sort everything out in my head, but I should be coming up with ideas soon._

_Please review and tell me what you would like to happen in the story. I really like people opinions cause who nows what readers want, besides the readers._

_LOVE YOU ALL LOTS_

_M.E.S.W_


End file.
